The Boy is Mine
by Navigate Me
Summary: AU. And you thought an over-protective older brother was bad? Try an over-protective twin sister. Shizaya.
1. The Beginning

**Title: **The Boy is Mine.  
><strong>Author:<strong> Navigate Me.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T. Rating may go up.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Swearing, sexual innuendo, suggestive themes.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. And you thought an over-protective older brother was bad? Try an over-protective twin sister.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

**A/N:** I am aware that Izaya may seem ooc, but I'm trying to make him as ic as possible, while still actually caring for his sister... I'm trying to make his relationship with his sister kind of like the twins' in Ouran, but without it being too creepy and, like I said, with Izaya as ic as possible... If that makes any sense. In my headcanon, Izaya is less experienced when it comes to relationships and stuff, while Shizuo is much more experienced, which means there will be a lot of scenes with Shizuo making the 'first move' and stuff. Heheheh. I'm sorry for starting a new fic, "orz. This isn't as serious as Substitutions and yeah

—-

It was silent. Not a thing was heard but the sounds of the busy city outside the window, soft, even breaths that belong to peacefully sleeping figures, and quiet drops of water that fell from the ceiling. The sun had begin to rise after a long night of heavy rain, that left puddles across the city that varied in both depth and size. They were inviting, and soon enough kids would be splashing around in them. There was a crack in the high ceiling, in the corner of the spacious bedroom. The leak was not large, but was big enough to give an entrance for some water to drip through.

Nestled in bed together, 6 AM, their raven locks bedridden and messy from tossing and turning, they unconsciously huddled closer together, savoring the warmth that the other provided. The nights were surprisingly cold, and with the heater broken, they had to find various ways of keeping warm without it. Whether it was wearing extra layers at home, or walking around with a blanket around them, it was no problem. They had shared a bed since they were born, so, even if the heater had still been running, they would've slept together anyways. Now, they had an actual reason to do so.

Like they actually needed one.

While she laid sound asleep, sporting a spaghetti-strap, black night gown that hugged her every curve perfectly, lying next to her, was him. Cool air mingled with his bare chest, giving him goosebumps. He mumbled something about ootoro under his breath. He was having a wonderful dream, eating his favorite food with his favorite person. Absentmindedly, Izaya had moved closer to the girl next to him. Their limbs were now tangled with one another's, and he softly groaned as sunlight hit his closed eyelids. There was an uncomfortable stinging sensation that left him seeing orange and red as he woke up, eyes still closed.

There was a tiny crack above the bed, and a small drop of water fell. It had hit her forehead, waking her up instantly. She blinked her large, sleepy maroon eyes open, and sat up as she gently rubbed them. She opened her mouth to yawn silently, and raised her hands above her head to stretch. There was a small crack that came from her back and she winced. Whoops.

"Noo… That's my ootoro…" His voice was like music to her ears, and she looked down to the sleeping male next to her with a fond smile. Her messy, dark hair fell down one shoulder as she leaned down.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Her soft, melodic voice floated through the air. Her warm breath tickled his ear as a small hand came to rest on his arm to shake him. He tried to shake her off, but she kept still. "You'll be late. Wake up."

"I _am_ awake." He grumbled sleepily. He slowly turned over to face the opposite direction, as if ending the conversation at that. The warm, white sheets that once covered his upper body were then pulled over his head to cover him completely. He was awake. He just did not want to be.

"Izaya, get up." She poked his cheek several times. He raised a hand to lazily swat her hand away as she pulled away. A small smile spread itself across his pale features at the sound of her laugh."Haha, we have to go get ready for school now. Come on; up you go."

"Ugh…" He spoke through a yawn he did not bother to cover. "You go take a shower and get ready first; I'll go in after you."

"Fine." The bed shifted from under her slim figure as she crawl off the bed. Izaya felt cold instantly. His thick blankets failed to protect him from the chilly room, and he reached forward to pull back his most effective source of warmth. Izaya's hand wrapped around her small wrist loosely, and tugged weakly. "I take it back, come back; I'm freezing."

The raven opened his eyes slightly. "School isn't until 8:30. And it's what? 6:40?"

She smiled and placed a soft hand over his larger one ffectionately. "The early bird get's the worm?" It sounded more like a question than a statment

"You suck." Was all Izaya said, and he pouted. He watched her make her way towards the bathroom with another yawn.

Deciding he might as well make them some breakfast now that he was fully awake, he sat up tiredly. While she gathered her towel and things in the corner of his heavy eyes, for a moment, he thought to himself. _What to make for breakfast today?_ Should they have their usual rice with side-dishes and miso soup? Or should he try to whip up something with a Russian feel? They had spent the previous night watching a Russian food network. The episode they had watched had focused on breakfast recipes, and he had memorized a few he found interesting while she fell asleep next to him.

"Hmm… I wonder if we have any olive oil…" He mumbled thoughtfully. Quickly, he rolled out of bed. The floor was cold, making him wince. But he adjusted to it, and lifted his arms above his head to stretch. He turned his back sharply, making it crackloudly.

"Cracking your back is bad for you." She said as she walked over to scold him lightly, towel, uniform, and clean underwear in her arms.

"My, my, you are such a caring sister, Kanra-chan." Izaya replied smugly.

"I know, right?" Kanra made her way towards the empty bathroom. "Now, go make us something to eat."

She began to skip into the bathroom.

"You're in an awfully cheerful mood."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kanra pouted.

"Who knows?"

"Hey!" Izaya snickered.

—-

"So, how was your day?"

"Boring, as usual." Replied Izaya in an indifferent tone. He dropped his moderately heavy schoolbag onto the black leather couch before dropping onto it lifelessly. When he heard her walk away to go into the kitchen to fetch them something to snack on, he reached forward for the television remote. The black device slipped from his hand as he reached for it on the coffee table before him, and cursed.

The raven turned on the large flat screen. He was immediately greeted with loud, auto-tuned singing with an equally loud, synthesized beat. Judging from the words, it was a Westen song in English. He changed the channel immediately, an annoyed scowl on his face. Regardless as to whether it was a Western or Eastern song, the song fell under a genre he was not too fond of. Just _how_ could people listen to such mindless garbage? Did they lack the part of the brain that had the ability to differentiate the sound of a real voice from a computerized one? And that song. What in the world was a 'Super bass'?

"Awh, why'd you change it? The song was kind of catchy." Kanra placed a tray of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk onto the coffee table. She snickered at the expression that washed over her brother's features, almost as if asking what was wrong with her. Motioning for him to sit up, he did as he was told and let her use his lap as a pillow. Giggling, she said, "I'm kidding, Izaya. Of course I don't like that song; it's irritating and gives me a headache."

He reached for a cookie and broke it in half. Izaya placed one half in his mouth, and fed the other to his sister, who took it happily. "I was worried for a second there."

"Abou'?" She mumbled, her mouth full of cookie.

"That my sister actually liked that song."

"No worries, Iza-chan." She reached for another cookie, and broke it into two halves like Izaya had. She fed him once piece as she placed the other to her mouth. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, dearest sister?" He asked sarcastically.

"What is a 'super bass'?" Izaya opened his mouth to speak but closed it awkwardly, and shook his head, chuckling heartily. They were really like two peas in a pod. It was comical, how they were capable of being so alike without even trying.

"Who knows?"

_Buzz. Buzz._

Turning his attention away from Kanra, who had begun to flip through the channels in search of something worthy of watching, to his school bag next to him, he unzipped it, and reached for his phone. A black, vibrating iPhone 5 came into view, and Izaya read the screen with lit eyes, and hidden excitement. _He_ was calling. Izaya hated to admit the butterflies that welled up in his stomach, and quickly slid the arrow at the bottom of the screen, then placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" His voice masked any signs of nervousness with a stoic, uncaring tone.

However, his sister had heard his voice waver ever so slightly, her ears perking up. She looked up at her brother curiously, a dark brow raised. Who was he talking to? And at this time? Everyone Izaya possibly knew was busy; she knew it for a fact, what with a school trip coming up. Most of them had been fundraising and going around selling chocolates, working at their jobs, and doing other various things in order to earn money for it. The Orihara twins would have, but Kanra and Izaya had been born into a wealthy faimly. So money was not a big concern of theirs at the moment. So, with the thought of earning money, who could he have possibly been on the phone with?

She suddenly heard a low voice emit from the phone. It definitely didn't sound like that Shinra fellow Izaya was friends with, nor did it sound anything like Namie. Her eyebrows furrowed and she sat up to place her ear next to the phone. "I see. Where did you say?" Izaya replied to the low, muffled voice. Through the corner of his eye, he saw his sister's figure move close to his phone. To her surprise, he turned away, and quickly made his way towards the door.

"Hey, Izaya? Where are you going?" Asked Kanra. Instead of answering her question, it had somehow been avoided. The way he waved his hand dismissively brought a small, concerned scowl to her pretty face. Ever since they were toddlers, she was always his first priority, just like how _he_ was _her_ first priority. So, it was safe to say Izaya ignoring her for the first time was a rather alien feeling, and a brand new experience. Like a quote she once heard, 'people cam't learn without experiences.' Or something like that. And she had learned something.

She had learned she really, _really_ did not like the way he had ignored her.

"I'm just going out." Izaya said, and Kanra guessed she had not been completely ignored. But it was not as specific as she would have liked it to be.

"Well, when are you coming back?" She asked automatically.

"Later. Oh, sorry. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to someone else." He turned his attention back to the phone. "So, where did you say to meet, protozoan? Russian Sushi? Okay, I'll be there."

Kanra watched as her brother opened the door, still chatting into the phone, and slowly disappear as it slowly slammed shut behind him. Kanra crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. They had done practically everything together. And going out was one of them. Even with friends; Izaya had always brought her to hang out with his friends and vice versa. For a moment, she contemplated staying home and watching some TV. But, with the growing desire to see what Izaya was up to grew to big for her to oppress. And so, she grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door.

"Hmm…" Kanra mumbled to herself. She opened the door and closed it behind her, using the key she kept in her bag to lock it. "I wonder where he went… No… Wait a second. He said he was meeting someone at Russian Sushi. Aha!"

—-

"Hey, I'm glad you made it."

He reached forward to place his hands on the other's hips, resisting the urge to let them drift any lower. With a small grin, he leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss to the smaller teen's forehead, which resulted in a surprisingly dark blush to form on his cheeks. It made Izaya stutter, his hands finding a place on the other's chest instinctively.

"H-Hey, Shizuo-san, what was that kiss for? Why?"

Bleached blonde hair cupped his handsome features, falling just above his dreamy mocha eyes. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards, reveal pearly whites, an absolutely _gorgeous_ smile, and a deep, hearty chuckle. The raven's eyes widened before quickly averting to the strong, shirt covered chest beneath his small hands. He felt his face heated up instantly. Why was he acting all love-struck like that? It was so embarrassing! All he did was smile.

"Hahaha, 'why?'" Shizuo asked through his laughter. "For being you. Why else?"

"Just wondering. Well, glad I can be here, Shizuo-san."

"Stop calling me 'Shizuo-san.'" Said male chided softly. "I thought we were close enough for you to address me less formally."

"But it's your name. What else may I call you, hmm? Would 'protozoan' be more suitable?"

"Grrr!" Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, and moved down to nibble at the other's ear, imitating the sounds of a growling animal. The raven laughed loudly into his chest, and made futile attempts to push him away. Anyone could tell Shizuo was much, much stronger than he was. But it was still cute to see him try. "So I misspelled my name once, that doesn't mean I'm as smart as a protozoan!"

"Sure. Sure." The blonde's hold loosened considerably, leaving enough room for Izaya to look up at him. "Then, Shizu-chan it shall be. How's that?"

"A little annoying, but at least it sounds like we're together now, huh?" He kissed the other teen's forehead once more.

Izaya's face turned scarlet. ""So… Why did you want to meet up?" He quickly changed topic, deciding it was best to just leave it at that. To his understanding, they were not actually together, or, as others would say, 'official.' Then again, what he had with Shizuo was the closest thing to a romantic relationship he had ever had, so this was definitely not his field of expertise. But still. His forehead was kissed once more, and he continued to blush red. The only person to ever kiss his forehead was Kanra. And, as of that moment, it was no longer the case.

"Do you need help with any homework?" Said Izaya, ignoring the rapid beating that was his heart, and willed his dark cheeks to return to the pale appearance it usually possessed.

"Not really." Shizuo's hands loosened on the other's hips until he had finally let go. Izaya moved his hands off the other's torso automatically, and the blonde took it as a chance to take his smaller hand into his. He laced their fingers together and watched the raven's fading blush reappear, darker than ever. Maroon eyes, that looked almost red in sunlight, looked up at him in nervous confusion. The blonde found it endearing on numerous levels, and could not resist the urge to press his lips to Izaya's.

When Shizuo's lips came within mere inches of his, Izaya quickly turned away, the other's lips connecting with his soft, pale cheek instead. The blonde chuckled once more.

Izaya was surprisingly shy, as reassured and full of himself as he seemed at school. In class, he was smug and blunt, sometimes talking back to teachers and correcting them, much to their dismay. Around their peers, he was bold and the center of attention. After all, how does one stir up as much trouble as he did without getting any sort of recognition? Pranking teachers every once in a while _did_ seem to have that effect as well. It was something Shizuo admired about him. Not the trouble he caused, but the amount of confidence Izaya had to have had in order to pull it all off, and not to mention how incredulously smart he was. But, when they were alone, underneath all of it, was a shy, clueless guy when it came to things such as relationships and dating.

It had shocked Shizuo to see Izaya go his entire teenaged life without going on even one date. The numerous confessions he received on a daily basis were not shocking in the least bit, however.

Ever since Shizuo met Izaya in preschool, they had both had crushes on one another, starting from their very first day of Kindergarden, and continuing into their third year of high school. Izaya, surprisingly unaware the entire time, while Shizuo knew since the start of their first year at Raira, was shocked to find his feelings reciprocated. It was hard to believe someone as perceptive as Izaya could not pick up the subtle hints, glances, words, and 'accidental' touches Shizuo had provided. He even gave Izaya a special Valentine's Day card in the second grade! If that wasn't enough, then Shizuo did not know what was at that age.

"We've been standing outside Russian Sushi for a while now…" Said Izaya, pulling Shizuo away from his fond memories of his cute little raven, back all the way from elementary school. The raven leaned against the wall next to the entrance, eyes never leaving the taller teen's face. "Are we going in, or…?"

"It's up to you."

"What do you mean? You invited me here—It's up to _you_."

"To be honest, I just wanted to see you." He shrugged his large shoulders in an attempt to seem nonchalant. However, the light shade of pink that stained his cheeks said otherwise.

It brought a smile to Izaya's lips. "Oh? Is Shizu-chan starting to fall for me?" He teased with a rare amount of confidence when they were alone.

"Heh." Shizuo stepped in front of the small raven, moving a leg in between Izaya's. He placed his free hand against the wall next to Izaya's head, leaving him cornered and nervous. A mischievous smirk found its way onto the his lips at the sound of Izaya 'eep!' in surprise, and he moved down. The latter's breath hitched, and he held it for what felt like an eternity. Why was he so close all of a sudden?

"And if I am?" His lips barely brushed against Izaya's, his hot breath against his skin intensifying the situation ten-fold.

Izaya gulped.


	2. First Impressions

**Title:**The Boy is Mine.  
><strong>Author:<strong> Heiwajima Shizuo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T. Rating may go up.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Swearing, sexual innuendo, suggestive themes.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. And you thought an over-protective older brother was bad? Try an over-protective twin sister.

**Chapter 2 - First Impressions.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the ooc-ness and mistakes. I just like the thought of experienced!Shizuo/shy!Izaya ;A;

—-

"Why, I'd ought'a rip his head off!" Kanra snarled angrily at the show across the street. Who was that blonde guy, and what was he doing with her brother? Why was he touching him so casually, and kissing him like that? "Let me at him!"

She stood up from the bench she had been seated on, her fingers clenching into tight fists before unclenching, her fingers cracking sharply. Just as she made a move to saunter over, and beat the life out of the blonde who continued to touch and kiss her brother, she was roughly pulled back into her seat. Her rear connected with the metal surface of the bench roughly, and she groaned in a mixture of pain and growing frustration. The raven whipped her head to the side, releasing a booming 'What?' at the teen next to her. Her maroon eyes flared.

"Easy there. Just… calm down, okay? You're scaring me, Kanra-chan!" The small blonde quivered, frightened at his friend. Kanra's face softened automatically and she furrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry, Linda-chan. It's just…" Something caught her attention in her peripheral, and she turned back to look at her brother and the abnormally tall blonde he stood outside Russian Sushi with. "Hey—Hey! Did you just see that? Did he push Izaya against the wall? WHAT IS HE DOING—"

"Kanra-chan, in and out; deep breaths!" He tried to soothe her to the best of his ability. She did as she was told, and exhaled deeply before inhaling audibly. Linda sighed in exasperation. When school had ended, he went straight home, and fell asleep on his living room couch. He was beat. The previous night, he had played a gig at a local café where the money he earned went towards the trip he intended to go on, mainly because Kida was going, as well as Kanra.

That afternoon, he had fallen asleep in his living room. Not long after this, his cellphone began to ring. At first he ignored it. But when the ringing did not stop, he gave up and answered. Kanra's voice came in, and, well, to make a long story short—She ended up persuading him into watching her brother from across the street, hang out with someone he was rumored to be dating.

To save himself from his friend's wrath, Linda decided to leave that last part to himself. Although, he was surprised she had not noticed or heard anything from the other students at Raira. Izaya and Shizuo were the talk of the school—Two of the most attractive guys at school, having a thing? The word spread itself like wildfire. He shook his head. But, knowing Izaya, the raven probably did his best to hide it from Kanra. Why? Now, he wasn't too sure about that.

"Are you calmed down now?" He asked.

Kanra nodded.

"Can I leave now?"

"No!"

"Why?" Linda whined. "I feel bad for spying on Iza-chan!"

"We're not spying!"

Linda raised a skeptical, blonde brow.

"I'd like to call it, 'making sure he doesn't get hurt.'"

"Well, with Mr. Muscle-Football-Player there, I'm sure he'll be just fine. He took down, like, an entire football team by himself last month and wasn't hurt at all! Now, can I go—?"

"Linda-chan! Linda-chan, they're leaving! C'mon, we can't lose sight of them!" Kanra yelled, running after them, arms linked with the weeping blonde's. All he wanted to do was sleep and have a good rest. Was that so much to ask for?

—-

"Want something to drink?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to get something to drink at that vending machine across the street, want anything?" Shizuo got up from his spot on at the edge of the fountain. He motioned to said vending machine with his thumb, shooting Izaya a charming smile. "It's on me."

Izaya nodded in a nervous, robotic manner.

"Anything particular, or is whatever fine?"

"Doesn't matter."

"'K, be back in a few." Izaya watched as the other jogged across the street, past the vast amounts of people that populated Ikebukuro. He stared at Shizuo's back for a moment, before turning away to look down at his phone.

It was 4:57 PM. He had been out with Shizuo for a little over half an hour, and felt a little bad for abandoning his sister. They had always spent evenings together, or with their friends. But, where he went, she went and where she went, he went. Because they were like one mind, separated into two bodies, no one ever seemed to mind when one brought the other along. It was like having one person instead of two people.

He sighed. He should really text her. Knowing Kanra, she was probably at home, worrying over him.

_**Hey, I'm fine. I know you're worried, but I'll be home later.**_

Izaya waited for a minute or two, a confused expression washing over his face when there was yet to be a reply. Kanra had given Izaya a special ringtone. That way, she would always know who was trying to contact her, and could always text or call him back right away. She even broke her phone once because she tried to text him in the shower one morning.

He stared at the screen of his phone, willing a text to appear.

_**That's good! Don't come back too late, okay?**_

Izaya sighed in relief and texted back a 'got it!' before slipping his phone into his back pocket of his jeans. His eyes fell to the ground before him. He saw a large shadow stalking towards him, and turned his head in its direction. He was greeted with a warm smile. "Hey, I'm back. Here."

Shizuo handed him a can of Coca Cola. The red can was incredulously cold, and the raven fumbled with it for a moment. He thanked Shizuo, and then opened it. Izaya took a long sip. "Oh, and by the way, I met your sister."

Izaya spat out his drink immediately.

—-

"Linda-chan, did you see where they went?" Kanra looked to her left and then quickly to her right, scanning the area for a familiar head of dark hair.

"They're over there." Linda said from behind her, pointing to the duo sitting on the edge of a fountain across the street. The girl whipped her head around at break-neck speed, and her big, reddish eyes landed on her brother's slouched figure instantly.

"Can I go home now?" Linda whined as he bought can of lemonade from the vending machine next to them. "I'm so tired! I'll come spy with you tomorrow instead, okay?"

"We aren't spying—We're making sure he doesn't get hurt!" She stated as if it was a fact. After all, what was a devoted sister like her to do? Let her brother spend time with someone, who by the looks of it, wanted nothing more than to touch her brother in places even his hands have never traveled before? Just the memory of seeing the blonde's eyes stare at Izaya's butt like he was a starving animal looking at a piece of fresh meat…

"Kanra-chaaaan, can I go home now, please?"

"Stop your whining—We're doing Izaya a favor."

"What's following him around on his date a favor—"

"What did you just say?" She snarled.

At this point, Linda was much too tired to notice the fire that began to burn wildly in her eyes, and the dark aura emitting from her petit body. Her small hands were in tight fists that trembled, and her teeth were bared as she growled like an angered lioness. Unaffected, but mainly because he was so unaware, Linda yawned and said, "I think they're on a date. Then again, it's probably just me… Hey, look, he's coming over here."

Taking a sip of his lemonade as he lazily pointed at the tall, blonde figure making his way over, Kanra averted her fiery gaze. She took a deep breath. Kanra heard her phone ring from within her bag, and dug through it instantly. She pulled it out and felt her temper drop substantially. It was a text from Izaya.

_**Hey, I'm fine. I know you're worried, but I'll be home later.**_

_**That's good! Don't come back too late, okay?**_

She quickly texted back and quickly stuffed her white iPhone back into her bag. She heard her phone ring once more but ignored it. It was probably Izaya saying 'got it!' or 'will do!' or something.

When she looked up, she caught sight of the blonde from earlier, and her temper began to rise once more. With difficulty, she pushed back the urge to hit him, and smiled sweetly at him. They locked eyes and he smiled back. Kanra batted her long, thick lashes. "Uh, hi." He gave a small salute.

"Why, hello." She greeted him in return in a sweet tone, and eyed him critically as he put in a few coins into the vending machine next to her, and bought two drinks. A red can was held in one hand, as the other held a small, square carton of milk. He shot her a smile that would have had any girl swooning. However, Kanra was not just 'any girl' and she suppressed the sudden urge to gag.

Did he honestly think that little smile of his would work on her? Who did he take her for? But, being raised very, very well, she smiled back at him. She watched him place the carton of milk into the same hand as the can of Coke, and reached his free hand out to her for a handshake.

"Hi, you must be Izaya's sister." He said, his voice deep but friendly. "I've seen you around school, and you guys really look alike. I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. It's nice to meet—"

"Save it." She cut him off. Her smile had dropped, leaving her face scowling, and her warm tone turning icy. Shizuo's smile faltered as he stared with a confused look.

He blinked. _Huh?_

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Anyway, I best leave." She turned on her heel, leaving Shizuo to blink once more.

Wait, what had just happened? All he did was introduce himself to his soon-to-be-boyfriend's sister. He figured if his sister liked him, Izaya would like _him_ even more. It was a little tip his best friend and mentor Tom had given him right before he went to meet Izaya. Shizuo wasn't all too chatty around people he was not familiar with, but he had a natural charm and knack for good impressions.

So when he was presented with such an unwelcoming attitude, it came as a complete shock. "U-Uh… Okay then. We'll, it was nice meeting you." He said, waving after her.

_I guess?_, he thought to himself.

In the corner of his eyes, there was a small blonde teen standing, drinking a can of lemonade, looking so tired, he might have passed out.

"I don't even know, sir." Said the small boy.

"Neither do I." He said before awkwardly walking away.

—-

_**Sorry about my sister.**_

_**It's fine. I probably wouldn't like anyone dating my brother. Anyway, I'm off to bed. 'Night, flea.**_

_**Flea? What a cute pet name. Well, goodnight to you too, protozoan.**_

Shizuo sent his text, and dropped his phone onto the bed next to him. Izaya was a completely different person via text. Then again, he was pretty sure everyone was different via text as well. As he laid there with his arms out-stretched at his sides, he stared blankly at the ceiling above him. He squinted his eyes at his obnoxiously bright lights, and focused on the strange contours of the ceiling.

He had just come back from his more-or-less 'date' with Izaya. Being the gentleman he was, he walked him home. It was something he saw happen in movies a lot, and he thought he'd give it a try. Even though it had rained the previous night, it was almost the time of the year where snow began to fall over Ikebukuro, and when night came earlier than it usually did. So, by the time it had turned 6:00 PM, it was already dark out. The protective side of him just couldn't let Izaya walk back by himself, even though he seemed more than capable of handling anything that came his way.

He noticed the flick blade Izaya brought with him everywhere, and his incredible agility from their little Track 'N Field day in their sophomore year. The blonde sat up to strip himself of his white school shirt, and changed into a comfortable pair of black sweats. There were white strings that he pulled on a little and tied to keep them from falling. Shizuo gave a soft tug, and his shoulders slumped. In those movies, where the guy always walked the girl home, it always ended with a kiss. Always, always, always.

_So_, he thought to himself, _Why didn't we kiss?_

There was a knock on his bedroom door. He had finished tying and adjusting the waistband of his sweats, and looked over his shoulders. For a split second, he glanced over to his dress, and then shrugged. He was too lazy to put on a shirt. "Come in."

The door opened, and in came Tom in a t-shirt and shorts. The older male smiled, and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

Tom Tanaka was a close friend of Shizuo who also doubled as an older brother. While Shizuo stood as a high school junior, Tom stood as a high school senior, full of potential. "So, how was your day?" He asked knowingly.

"Good." Shizuo dropped to his bed, lying on his stomach.

"Huh? That's it?"

Shizuo rolled onto his back, and rubbed his cheek awkwardly as he recalled his first encounter with Izaya's sister. "W-Well… You see…" He explained to Tom all that had happened between him and Kanra, and how bad it had been. Tom whistled, brows raised.

"_Yikes_."

"Yeah, she didn't seem too happy." Shizuo said with a shrug, and then rolled under the dark covers of his comfy bed. "I didn't even do anything wrong. Wait, did I?"

"By the sounds of it, no. She's probably just being over protective." Tom said. Shizuo nodded. Tom did always know best. The man was wise and a very rational, long-term thinker—Something Shizuo never was, even if he tried. It was something he learned years ago, when they first met in middle school. "You'll win her and her blessing over in no time." He offered encouragingly.

Shizuo grinned. "I'll try? Haha."

"That's the spirit." Tom leaned his head side to side, cracking his neck loudly. Shizuo winced instinctively. The sound of people cracking their bodies—It was something he wasn't all too fond of. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to go sleep now. Goodnight, Shizuo-kun."

"'Night, Tom-san." Snuggling into his covers, he watched Tom turn of his light switch for him, and close the door. Shizuo's already heavy eyes began to drift close slowly as thoughts of how to win over Kanra filled his sleepy head. If he could get her to like him, he was sure it would please Izaya. And pleasing Izaya would mean he'd be a shoo-in for his heart.


End file.
